


Pew! Pew!

by QianLan



Series: February Flash Fics (2018) [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianLan/pseuds/QianLan
Summary: Kes is a terrible actor, but that doesn't stop Shara from conscripting him into five-year old Poe's epic "Escape from the Death Star."





	Pew! Pew!

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the SWWA's February Ficlet Challenge. Today's prompt was "Superhero/Supervillain AU." I took a lot of liberties with that premise.
> 
> Today's pairing is: Poe & Shara & Kes

 

 

Kes stopped short about three steps into the house, wearing a slightly terrified but mostly amused look on his face.  The room was a mess.  The furniture had been moved.  A few chairs were overturned.  There were toys everywhere.  He spied Shara sitting on a chair in the middle of the room, a white sheet wrapped around her and cinched at the waist by a rope.  “Ummmmmm?”

 

Shara’s eyes darted from Kes to the corner of the room, where there was a figure, a black blanket over his head.  Kes had to fight to keep from laughing.

 

The figure turned and regarded Shara.  Poe had somehow managed to find some makeup and had dark smudges of purple and red smudged across his face, and he was currently breathing into his hand.  “I am Darth Vader,” the five-year old said in his lowest voice.  “And you will tell me where the Rebel base is, Princess Leia.”

 

Shara, always the consummate actress, pulled her shoulders up and looked over at Poe haughtily.  “Never!”

 

“You better,” Poe said, walking forward, a long stick he’d painted red clutched in his hand.

 

“I’ll never talk,” Shara said, dramatically.

 

“You better,” Poe repeated, pointing the stick at her.  “Or I’ll lightsaber you!”

 

Shara gasped.

 

Kes’s face was in pain from not laughing at the adorableness of it all.  He pressed his lips together with a whimper.

 

Shara suddenly turned to him.  “Han Solo!  Are you here with Luke Skywalker and Chewbacca to rescue me?”

 

 _Dammit, Shara, I’m no good at this stuff_ , Kes tried to say with his eyes.

 

Her eyes got wider.  _Play along, Dameron_.

 

“Yes,” Kes said stiffly, bringing up his hand and pointing his fingers like a blaster.  “We’re here to rescue you, Princess!  Pew!  Pew!”  He mimicked shooting.

 

“Daaaaaad,” Poe said, stopping and lowering his stick.  “You can’t shoot at me yet!  You still have to go down the garbage chute!”

 

“Oh yeah, right!  Sorry,” Kes said, jogging over and helping Shara up off her chair.  “And where is that?”

 

Poe grabbed Kes’s hand and drug him over to the corner of the room, where he’d piled a bunch of cushions and pillows.

 

Shara playfully shoved Kes forward.  “Into the garbage chute, flyboy.”

 

“You’re having way too much fun with this,” Kes muttered.  He pretended to flail and fall into the cushions.  He then looked around.  “But who’s gonna be Luke?”

 

“Me,” Poe said, shedding the black blanket and red stick, and jumping into the pillows next to his dad.

 

“Okay,” Kes laughed, hugging his son.  “Going to join us, your worship?”  He smiled up at Shara.

 

She walked over and pretended to fall next to Poe. 

 

Poe then rummaged around and shoved one of his stuffed animals at Kes.  “Chewbacca,” he said solemnly.

 

“Hey Chewie,” Kes said.  “I’m glad you made it.”

 

“We need to figure out a way to get out of here,” Shara said.

 

Poe said, “I think there’s something alive in here.”  He then pretended to sink under the pillows with a giggling yell.

 

“Luke,” Shara yelled, throwing a look at Kes.

 

“Oh yeah, LUKE!”

 

The two started digging through the pillows. 

 

Poe popped his head up, gasping, “Shoot it!  It’s got me!  AHHHHHHHH!”

 

Kes was in awe of his son’s acting abilities.  He looked over at Shara.  _He’s amazing._

 

 _I know._   She smiled at Kes, then said, “Shoot it, already, Han.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Kes said, raising his blaster hand.  “Pew!  Pew!”

 

Poe pretended to get free and crawled between his parents.  “It let me go.”

 

“I wonder why,” Shara said, dramatically looking around, as if she didn’t trust what was under the pillows.

 

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” Kes said, inwardly rolling his eyes at himself.  _If Han ever found out I was playing him…_ He looked over to Shara, who pointed to her white “dress,” the same thought clearly going through her mind.

 

“Oh no,” Poe shrieked.  “The walls are coming in!”

 

“What do we do,” Shara said in clear panic.

 

“Oh no,” Kes said.  Shara rolled her eyes at him.

 

“R2-D2,” Poe yelled.  “We need your help!  Shut down all the garbage in the Death Star!”

 

“Close enough,” Kes muttered.

 

“Please, R2-D2!”

 

Shara started yelling and pushing pillows up against the closest wall.  Poe soon joined her, so Kes started doing his part as well.

 

Finally, Poe leaned back.  “They stopped.”

 

“They did,” Kes asked.

 

“Yeah,” Poe said.  “Now, we have to escape!”  He grabbed Shara’s hand and started running towards the dining room. 

 

Kes started after them, when Poe said, “Dad!  Don’t forget Chewbacca!”

 

Kes ran back and grabbed the stuffed animal and then rejoined Poe and Shara.  As they got close to the table, Poe yelled, “Stormtroopers!”

 

Kes turned and began firing in random directions.  “Pew!  Pew!”

 

“Come on, Princess,” Poe said, pulling his mom under the table.

 

“Han,” Shara said.  “Come on!”

 

Kes ducked under the table with a grunt.  “Now what?”

 

“Now, we fly to Yavin,” Poe said with glee.

 

Just then, an alarm went off.  Shara said, “How about we postpone our flight to Yavin so Papa can help me with dinner and you can go get cleaned up?”

 

“Awwwwww,” Poe started, pulling a big pout.

 

“If you get cleaned up now, so Mama and I can get dinner on the table, I’ll let you blow up the Death Star before bed, okay?”

 

Poe wore a wide smile.  “Will you help me blow it up?”

 

“Of course,” Kes said.  “Han Solo has to have Luke Skywalker’s back, right?”

 

Poe nodded, already scrambling towards the fresher.

 

“And put that blanket back on the bed,” Shara called after him.

 

Kes looked at his wife, a dopey grin on his face.  He shook his head and leaned in for a quick kiss.  “The flair for the dramatic, he gets from you.”

 

Shara chuckled, crawling out from the table.  “Thank goodness.”  She held out a hand to help Kes up.  “No offense, but you’re a terrible actor.”

 

Kes laughed.  “None taken.”  He followed Shara into the kitchen, shaking his head.  “Just seems weird to be pretending to be…”  He shrugged.   “Solo would laugh his head off if he saw me,” Kes held up his “blaster” again, “Pew!  Pew!”

 

Shara laughed.  “Well, to be fair, you make a terrible blaster noise.”

 

“Always a critic, this one,” Kes said, moving around her to help pull things out for dinner.

 

“Well, I’m the one who had to wear a white dress for this, don’t you forget,” Shara said.

 

Kes paused behind her, leaning in and kissing her neck.  “And you look wonderful, Princess.”

 

Shara shook her head.  “Just grab the vegetables, _Han_.”

 

Poe came back downstairs, his face still dripping from the quick scrubbing he’d given it, marks of purple and red still visible in places.  He crawled back under the table, watching his parents in the kitchen.  He pulled his legs up under his chin and smiled as they laughed and talked.  Mama and Papa always made each other smile.

 

Kes looked over and raised an eyebrow.  “We’ve got a spy, Princess.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Shara said, looking over and trying hard not to laugh at the face-washing job her son had done.  “Come here, spy.”

 

“Yes, Mama,” Poe said, crawling out.  She grabbed a towel and wiped at Poe’s face.  He frowned and tried to pull away. 

 

“Well, if you’d cleaned it better,” she said.

 

Kes laughed.  “Come on.  Let’s eat,” he said, picking up two dishes and heading towards the table.  “And if our spy is good and eats all his vegetables, maybe for his bedtime story I’ll tell him more about the Ewoks.”

 

Poe’s eyes got wide.  At the moment, there was little in the galaxy he loved more than Ewoks.  Poe scrambled to his chair and sat in it, eager to start on his vegetables.  Shara ruffled his hair as she walked to her chair, and Kes paused, thanking the maker that this was his life, that all of that mess with Vader and the Stormtroopers was in the past and that this—overturned furniture and playing spaceships in the dining room with his two favorite beings in the galaxy—this was his future. 

 

Kes smiled at his family and said, “Let’s eat!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you for reading!**
> 
>  
> 
> As always, I appreciate all comments and kudos.


End file.
